


Tales of Red

by livingforfiction



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lesbian sex is all this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforfiction/pseuds/livingforfiction
Summary: A collection of different chapters that include our favorite sapphic pair from the 40s, the raunchiest sex this fangirl can write, and zero sustainable plot.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 23
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ladies. As a fangirl and writer, I felt like I needed to create the stories I'm sure so many of us want to read. These chapters won't have a storyline and each one will be a different scenario.  
> Here's where I'll write all those things that go through my mind (and hopefully I'm not alone).  
> I love feedback, and I'd be delighted if you'd tell me what you think of my work.  
> (if you want to suggest a prompt, or chat, or yell at me lol, I'm on Tumblr as dougies-coffee)

"What was that word you mentioned earlier?", asks Gwen, while her finger traces Mildred's belly.

"What word?"

"There was a word you mentioned... you said it put you in a nice mood"

"Oh, right..." says Mildred. Her eyelids flutter to the feeling of Gwen's warm palm on her abdomen. "It was 'Thrashing'."

"What? Really? That sounds dark."

"It could be, but it doesn't have to be. For instance, thrashing is what you just did to me a while ago. In a positive way." She explains with her eyes closed and her voice stable.

"Oh, I see. And why do you like that word so much?"

"Well..." Mildred is still not totally comfortable with being explicit about sex, but she's progressively opening thanks to Gwen. "I always end up tired after we do anything. Hence the 'thrashing' ".

Hmm, replies Gwen. "Just tired?"

Mildred smiles, a contained chuckle escaping her throat. "And a bit sore, only sometimes."

"Like when? Tell me." Gwen whispers and starts to slowly kiss Mildred's belly.

"When... our first time was slow, and patient, and sweet, but the second round after that, was quite the opposite." She smirks while she remembers, at the same time that she breathes out a moan. Gwen is going down her thigh with her lips. "Yes," says Mildred. "That's the first time I ended up sore."

"Do you remember why?"

"Because you parted my legs a little bit too hard. And my inner muscles stretched out a lot."

Gwen breathes softly over Mildred's mount of Venus, while her thumbs caress each side of her hips. "Did that bother you?"

"No, not at all. I'd have told you if it did."

"Did you like it?" asks Gwen, almost whispering, now kissing the mount. Mildred pushes her hips up a bit instinctively, along with a moan and a hand that crawls over Gwen's scalp. 

"Yes, yes I did. I love it when you do that."

"Why, exactly?"

"Because a little pain can bring its pleasure if done properly."

"Right", Gwen replies, smirking at Mildred.

Her inner walls throb, Gwen's nails scratch her thighs softly, and her clit burns.

When Gwen makes contact with her flesh, it's not her tongue. It's a kiss. Gwen kisses her clit like she's showing devotion to it. Mildred whimpers at the movement of Gwen's lips against her; her hand tightens on Gwen's scalp, and as her grip on her hair gets firmer, the lips over her clit become a tongue that starts making longer sweeps, slower and wetter each time.

Mildred and her hips are a mess. She cannot stop herself from pushing herself forward and up. Gwen stops for a second and presses stronger on Mildred's legs in order to keep her steady. "Try to stay still."

"I'm trying, I swear."

"Try harder."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU FILTHY ANIMALS. MAY THE SAPPHIC ENERGY BE WITH YOU.

Mildred comes home in a cold, eerie night. She refers to it as ‘home’, mentally, although it’s actually Gwen’s house. They’ll move out eventually, when they get things in order and find a place.  
When she walks in, the smell of pepper, onions and some other unidentified spice invades her. The wood creaks in the mantel, and when she advances to the hanger to take her coat off, she feels the wave of heat hitting her. A rough contrast.  
“Hey,” says Gwen when she peeks from the kitchen.   
“Hey,” replies Mildred, softly, overwhelmed by the change of ambiance. “What are you making? That smell is delicious.”  
“Pumpkin, bell pepper, potatoes and chicken.”  
Mildred hums, delighted by those words, and walks over to her. She holds Gwen’s face and kisses her lightly but slowly. “And it’s Saturday,” she says afterward. “No shift for me tomorrow. And you, well… you work whenever you want to.”  
“That’s… true.” Gwen replies. The sweetness of Mildred’s joy. The joy of not worrying about bedtime.

After dinner, which, as Mildred anticipated, was a total rejoice, they landed on their sofa, besides the fireplace. Gwen sat with her legs stretched, resting over the coffee table. The liquid retention was giving her some moderate but still persistent pain in her leg muscles. Mildred laid her head on her lap, while she helped Gwen untangle the mess of the wool ball she was using to knit. “What happened in here?,” asked Mildred. She was fighting with her best energy to beat the knots.  
“No idea. I must have dropped the bag of wool, accidentally, and I probably didn’t notice.”  
They were very much focused on the knots when Mildred vocalized one of her thoughts, obtained by free association: “I should learn how to knit.”  
“It’s good, I like it.” Replied Gwen. “Also, the satisfaction of making a piece that will keep you or someone else warm, it really is priceless. When you’re ready, I’ll teach you.”

Mildred uncrossed her legs and rearranged them in the opposite position: the left over the right. Unintentionally, the silk of her nightgown slipped up, and now her bare thighs were showing.   
“Aren’t you cold with that, dear?” asked Gwen.  
“No, the fire’s working. And if it doesn’t, your hands can help.” Replies Mildred with a smirk.  
Gwen chuckles. “You’re counting on it.”  
“I know I can.”  
Gwen doesn’t say another word. She eyes the silk, the beautiful cream colored silk that caresses Mildred’s skin so beautifully. Not long after her words, Gwen places a hand over Mildred’s thigh; and Mildred chuckles, obviously, because she knows Gwen is not hard to encourage.   
“You think you’re smart,” Gwen says. “You better stay right where you are, doing what you’re doing.”  
Oh, does she love it when Gwen gets bossy. “Yes, ma’am.” She replies, a slightly ironic touch in her voice.

Gwen’s hand went further up, slowly but firmly. The warmth of her skin gave Mildred a wave of chills.  
Her nightgown was rolled up, her panties were slid down, only a few inches. Enough for Gwen to slip her hand beneath it. Mildred kept trying to focus on the knot of wool, which was red, of all colors. She had no choice but to comply when Gwen dropped her wool aside, and used both of her hands to spread Mildred’s legs. A choked moan got stuck midway between her throat and mouth. She tried to put her knot down, just a little…   
“Focus on that, darling. I’m just gonna help you with your temperature out here.” Said Gwen. After, she took Mildred’s left leg and curled it upwards, so her vulva was completely exposed to her. She ran her thumb over her labia, making Mildred pant. But, by observing her, she saw Mildred wasn’t that ready yet. And she would never do something that could potentially hurt her; so instead, she ran her thumb over her clit, almost like a feather.   
Mildred panted, this time openly, and felt her inner walls contracting. Air was starting to be less than enough. There is sort of a debilitating energy she feels when arousal is growing in her body. It reaches the back of her skull and makes her jaw soften, while her eyes shut by reflex. Her vagina throbs, and now she wants to put the damn knot of wool down. She won’t ask Gwen, she tosses it to the side, and it falls over the rug.  
“I thought you were focused,” says Gwen.   
“Oh don’t,” replies Mildred.  
Gwen bends down over her, and kisses her softly, while her fingertips keep doing and not doing anything at the same time. When she parts, Mildred tries to retain their lips together, like a fish that breathes desperately searching for water. Her neck stretches when Gwen breaks their kiss, and she lets the harsh disgust escape her in a sigh.  
Gwen notices Mildred is ready now. The tip of her middle finger runs left to right over her; eventually, slipping inside. She was soft at first, letting Mildred get used to it. Gwen had to refrain herself from making any noise too; Mildred was wet. Sweetly, deliciously wet.   
She’s beautiful, Gwen thinks, as she sees Mildred succumb to the involuntary responses she was causing. Then Mildred whimpers, a gut-born whimper, and Gwen wants to give —and hear— more of that. She slips her ring finger into her, and Mildred moans a little louder. Her mouth opens a little wider and her eyes shut harder. However, Mildred opens her eyes again quickly: she wants to see Gwen. She wants to see what she feels, what she thinks.  
“Come down again,” says Mildred. She was thirsty for Gwen’s skin, for her warmth, for grasping her hair.  
“Not yet,” Gwen replies. As her fingers move in and out of Mildred, and the only sounds in the room are her pants and the moist noises coming out of her, Gwen lands her vision on Mildred’s legs. She gets lost on the paleness, the softness, the creaminess of it. Smooth and vital. She’s beautiful, and sometimes she can’t see it. But Gwen does; she never wants to stop looking at her. Her legs are alive, as it’s her whole body, which is writhing now.   
Gwen feels a kick in her own pelvis; she takes her fingers out, and Mildred sighs in frustration. “No, I was close,” she whispers. She has just started to open herself to Gwen when it comes to sex.  
“Don’t worry,” replies Gwen. “Sit back,” she says, holding Mildred’s head. When Mildred sits back up, Gwen kneels down in front of her. She grabs Mildred’s legs and parts them, enjoying the sensation of the skin under her hands. Warm now, she rubs her fingers against it, before rolling Mildred’s gown past her hips.   
Mildred’s eyes are shut again. Her hands lie by each side of her body, but Gwen roses them softly before grabbing her legs again. She leans forward, placing Mildred’s legs on her shoulders. And then her hands land on Mildred’s hips, who at this point is panting before Gwen does what she’s about to do.   
Gwen’s tongue slides once, twice, thrice, before she split her legs a little further to have a better angle. From then, it’s almost painful to Mildred. A pleasant pain, one she never knew before meeting Gwen. So much tension and stimulation drove her walls and her pelvis to a contraction that made her pant with all the energy she could put in it. Still, it’s wasn’t enough. She wished she could get that orgasm out better. She felt her lungs running out of air, her stomach pressing for her own contraction. 

She stayed there, sitting peacefully with her eyes shut, while Gwen sat beside her and rolled her gown back down.   
“Are you alright, sweetheart?” asks Gwen.  
Mildred nods, eyes shut. She’s almost breathing normally now. “I’ll continue with the wool in a second”, she replies with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, in which our ladies have a beautiful pool in the backyard of their Mexico home.

They sat in the backyard of the little corner of the world they had found, and now created, adapted, modeled to both. Hopefully they can stay here forever… there is nothing else you can ask for a place like this. Gwen was already sitting on one of these long pool chairs when Mildred walked out of the back door, and sat on the side. A few seconds after silently admiring the night, Gwen grabbed Mildred by her shoulders and slowly pulled her back, so they would both be lying down. Mildred let her; she kicked her sandals off once she felt her weight go down on Gwen’s body.  
Gwen grabbed Mildred’s thighs and separated them, slowly. “The stars look lovely, don’t they?”  
“Stunning. I wish I could…” Mildred stopped the sentence midway, while Gwen’s hands ran up the inner face of her legs. She took a hard breath out, then a deep breath in; “I wish I could take a picture with my eyes.”  
“I know. I know the feeling.” Says Gwen. Her hand advances, slips her fingers beneath the silk of Mildred’s panties.   
Mildred’s eyes shut; the cool air hits her temples and the smell of the grass, recently sprayed by the night dew, spreads around the yard and gets into her nostrils.   
Gwen’s hand descends slowly between Mildred’s legs, which are slightly parted.   
“And I wish that some things could be bottled so one can dive into them anytime.”  
Gwen chuckles. “That’s a funny thought. But accurate.” After that, Gwen keeps swirling around what Mildred said, the content of her words, her tone, her phrasing. “Darling, is this alright? Do you want this now?” she whispered into Mildred’s ear, as she kept her hand still between the panties.  
“Yes,” Mildred panted quickly, “Yes I do.” She replied, tilting her head to the side, catching as much as Gwen’s eyes as she could.   
“Okay,” Gwen whispered back. She thought maybe, just maybe, Mildred wasn’t in the mood for this but for a talk instead.  
“But wait. Let me…” Mildred released herself from Gwen’s embrace softly, and stood up in front of the long chair. With her back to Gwen, she slowly unbuttoned her floral dress, one by one. Gwen only noticed when she saw Mildred’s arms moving in front of her. So she waited, like she always would.   
The dress dropped to the floor, and seconds later, it was her panties. The silk panties Gwen loved.   
Gwen felt amazed by what she witnessed: Mildred’s pale body, hit by the moonlight on her left side. She took her hands to her head, and slid out the pin that held her long hair together; it fell behind her back like a waterfall; bright, smooth, abundant.   
Gwen thought Mildred might walk back over her, but no. Mildred walked to the pool, knelled, and then sat with her legs diving in the water.   
“It’s lovely,” she says, turning her eyes to Gwen. She smirks, half sweetness, half seduction in her eyes.   
Gwen stands, and carries herself beside Mildred. She stands beside the naked Mildred, who stares up at her, inviting her to something, swinging her legs in the water. “Are you going to let me undress myself alone? There’s nothing sensual about it.”  
“Oh but there is. Trust me. If you could only see it… indulge me, come on.”  
“You always get away with yours.”  
“I do.”  
Gwen pulled the strips that held her blouse with a bow, and it opened, showing a glimpse of her chest and abdomen. Then, the buttons of her high-waist.   
“Look at me,” said Mildred, and Gwen smirked a bit. She focused on Mildred’s brown eyes, which were looking at her as if she were a piece of art unveiling before her. “That’s better.”  
“Yes, ma’am” Gwen whispered. She bent down to undress herself completely, and saw how Mildred observed her breasts when she bent. There was a quick contraction in her inner walls when she noticed Mildred staring with such desire. After she dropped her last piece of garment on the floor, she closed the remaining distance between her and Mildred; she looked down at her, enjoying the look she was receiving. What was that? Lust, defiance? Maybe both.   
“Sit,” said Mildred. Once Gwen was sitting beside her, Mildred jumped inside of the pool, diving in completely. She rubbed the water off her eyelids, and threw her now wet hair back. “Get in, it’s nice.”  
“Not yet. I just put my legs in.”  
In that moment, Mildred sent a small splash of water her way, reaching her abdomen and her chest. Gwen shook to the sudden hit of temperature. “Mildred!”  
“Come on,” Mildred said, while she started sending small splashes of water her way with both hands. “Get in and catch me,” she added.  
That was Gwen’s cue. She took a deep breath in and dived all the way in. Mildred saw her nipples hardening in the water, and again… there was that feeling inside Gwen, that made her advance towards Mildred to get her. To get her and erase that smirk from her face.   
Mildred escaped, using the heaviness of the water as a leverage. Gwen followed her, and used her hands to splash her, but intensely this time. Mildred did the same. There was a rain of splashes coming from their hands, and while they focused on splashing each other, Gwen got closer, until she could finally stand before Mildred. She grabbed her from the ribs, and kissed her with no warning. Mildred’s arms wrapped around Gwen’s neck; and she moaned when she got caught up by surprise and Gwen bit her lower lip. A short, almost choked moan.   
“Don’t play smart with me,” whispered Gwen. Mildred smirked, again.  
Gwen swayed them both to the other extreme, and Mildred made a short sound when her back touched the cold stone. “Open,” whispers Gwen into her ear. Mildred digs her eyes into Gwen’s, and decides she will keep them there for as long as she can. There is a great deal of enjoyment out of provoking her.  
As Gwen told her to, she spreads her legs a bit. Just a few inches. “Wider,” Gwen insists while pushing with her hand. She places her fingertip on Mildred’s entrance, only because she has to be sure she’s ready.   
She slips one finger into her, to which Mildred moans shortly and gutturally. A low sound, a bit nasal. Something about that sound gets Gwen every time. She slips another finger in; now Mildred’s eyes shut, and her head curves back a little bit. On her neck, Gwen’s other hand lands, to hold her.   
Her fingers press, alternating the spots: one closer to the cervix, and the other one right over the inner body of the clitoris. Mildred contracts around her fingers; it’s hard for Gwen to contain her raged breathing when she feels Mildred pushing her hips forward with every thrust.   
Gwen shuts her eyes too, enjoying the sensation of Mildred’s body. The wetness, the softness, the roughness of her movements. The smell of her freshly washed hair, which she will probably have to wash again after this. As they shakily breath in and out, one skin roses the other. She can feel Mildred’s lungs opening and contracting against her own abdomen. And she would feel the mount of Venus too, if her hand wasn’t down there, and the position were different.   
The breasts. Mildred has many complexes about her own body, and her breasts are one of them. She thinks they’re not good looking and not enough. While Gwen looks down at one, she removes her hand from Mildred’s neck and briefly places it on her breast, which is underwater. Mildred shudders quickly, the muscle of her breast contracts. With her eyes shut, Gwen kisses her sloppily, merely licking and moistening her lips.  
Mildred’s head arches backwards, and her hips move faster again Gwen’s hand. The noises coming out of her become shorter, and the pitch is a bit higher.   
She opens her eyes and tries to focus on the face in front of her, clenches her teeth together, but as she comes closer to her limit, she digs her nails into Gwen’s shoulders, and hides into her neck, where she breathes out until her belly can’t expel any air.  
The water feels warmer now. Beautiful, inviting, embracing warm water. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter than the other chapters, but I decided to keep it there and let you all fill any gap with you own minds. thanks for reading :)

Gwen stares at her long enough, she hopes, to take a mental picture. Mildred’s head is thrown back, her lips are barely separated, her eyes shut. And her free hand lands on Gwen’s right rib. Now she wishes she was undressed. Mildred caught her off guard, throwing herself over her without a warning. She slid off the straps of her satin nightgown and let the rest of it pool at her knees, didn’t even bother to slide it off her legs.  
“Hello to you too,” said Gwen, after having to place the bottle of moisturizer on her night stand because of Mildred’s ambush. She uses it on her legs every night to prevent the advance of varicose veins, in which for now, she has succeeded.   
“Hey,” replied Mildred, softly.  
“What is this now? Did something bite you?”  
Mildred started stripping from the gown while she thought of an answer. “Maybe. While in the shower, earlier. I came across a thought.”  
“Hmm,” hummed Gwen.  
“Yeah, a thought I never had. I should try whipped cream someday.”  
“For…?”  
“You.” Said Mildred.  
“Uh. Interesting idea.”  
Mildred’s hand, humid with sweat, slides down Gwen’s arm to find her hand and tangles their fingers together.   
Mildred stands on her knees, each leg beside Gwen’s belly, and pulls her lover’s hand to her own abdomen, pressing it against her skin before lowering it over her pubic bone. Gwen felt her skin warm, and a little throb somewhere. Maybe even the smallest veins in her were pounding.  
She wonders if Mildred is having stress sex and she’s not aware, or maybe neither of them are. Since Edmund’s last call, her paranoia has diminished. Gwen has been worried these last few days, considering that maybe Mildred is stuffing all her fears and life-or-death panic inside her body instead of voicing it out like she’s been doing. They have also been having more sex than they usually do. Not that she’s complaining about it, but she wants to know if Mildred needs help to come out from some dark hole she might have gone into since the last contact with Edmund. She’s gonna talk to her later, because right now, Mildred is slipping Gwen’s fingers into herself, and the sensitive nerves on Gwen’s hand are capturing the very aspects of the woman in front of her: the temperature, the texture, the wetness. And she’s starting to pant, while her hips shake softly up and down.   
“You’re tense,” said Mildred.  
“I’m not,” Gwen whispered back.  
“Yes you are. Your neck is a bit arched.”  
She was right, Gwen noticed. She relaxed while Mildred ran her hand against her side, over her rib, like soothing her.  
“If you didn’t jump over me without a warning,” Gwen started.  
“Oh, shut up. You love it. I see the expression all over your face when I catch you off guard.”  
Another thing Mildred was right about. And Gwen was so happy that she could help her learn to feel confident and safe in her own flesh.


End file.
